Petshop
by swhime
Summary: Sasuke yang benci hewan tiba-tiba jadi sering ke petshop, ada apa? Tanyakan saja sama si mbak pemilik pet shop yang cantiknya kaya idol korea.


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : OOC, Typo

Sasuke yang benci hewan tiba-tiba jadi sering ke petshop, ada apa? Tanyakan saja sama si mbak pemilik pet shop yang cantiknya kaya idol korea.

Dari sekian banyak hewan di dunia ini kenapa anikinya memilih kucing sebagai hewan peliharaan? Baginya kucing adalah hewan peliharaan paling pemalas di dunia, yang kerjaanya hanya tidur, makan, pup dan mengeong-ngeong tanpa sebab. Sasuke rasa definisi gabut yang sebenarnya cocok untuk disematkan ke hewan yang disebut kucing itu. Sifat kucing yang manja dan maunya hanya bermain-main saja adalah faktor utama bencinya Sasuke pada hewan berbulu ini. Faktor penunjang kebencian sasuke lainnya adalah karena dihari liburnya yang sangat berharga ini Sasuke harus mengantar kucing milik Itachi ke petshop langganan dekat rumah untuk membeli makanan sekaligus bertemu dokter untuk cek up rutin si kucing kesayangan Itachi.

'Sialan' pikirnya.

Sasuke hampir saja mencekik leher si kucing yang berada dalam gendongannya guna menyalurkan rasa kesalnya terhadap si kucing yang tidak berdosa ini. Sasuke tersenyum miris, menatap si kucing dengan tatapan iri. 'kucing saja cek up kesehatan secara rutin, lalu apakabar dirinya? Yah, dirinya baik-baik saja selama ini.' Sasuke mengangguk-angguk tanda mengiyakan monolognya. Kakinya terus berjalan menuju ke petshop yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya, sesampainya Sasuke di depan petshop dia sedikit ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Jelas dari luar nampak beberapa hewan yang berada di dalam kandang, terimakasih untuk dinding kaca yang membalut bagian luar petshop sehingga Sasuke bisa melihat hewan-hewan mengerikan yang ada di sana dengan jelas. Dengan ragu dia masuk ke dalam, sapaan dari penjaga petshop membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke dengan suksesnya.

"Selamat Datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu."

"Heoll, daebak!" Sasuke tiba-tiba menggumam meniru gaya Sakura ketika tercengang, lain kali dia akan mengingatkan pada Sakura untuk tidak menonton drama korea lalu meniru kata-katanya dan menularkan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke seolah membatu di ambang pintu, penjaga petshop itu datang menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyum manis diwajahnya. Sekarang Sasuke paham betul kenapa Itachi tiba-tiba memelihara kucing dan rajin datang kemari, ternyata karena si penjaga petshop yang wajahnya mirip dengan idol korea Irene member girl group korea yang namanya seperti cake kesukaan Mikoto. Jangan salah paham Sasuke bukanlah kpopers seperti dugaan kalian namun Sasuke yang terus dicekoki musik kpop bahkan drakor oleh sahabatnya Sakura ini mau tidak mau dia hafal dengan hal-hal yang berbau korea. Sekali lagi Sasuke berterimakasih pada Unnie Sakura karena telah membawa pengaruh buruk pada Sasuke.

Kan, Unnie dia bilang.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar tersadar dari lamunannya. Penjaga petshop itu makin mendekat dan mengelus kepala kucing yang ada digendongan Sasuke. Sekali lagi Sasuke iri pada si kucing sialan digendongannya, Sasuke malah membayangkan jika dirinya yang dielus-elus kepalanya sama mbak Irene Red Velvet ini, eh.

"Ahh, Sasuke ya." Katanya sambil terus mengelus kepala kucing yang nampak keenakan itu. Sasuke lagi-lagi terkejut karena penjaga petshop yang cantik ini mengetahui namanya. Sasuke sampai lupa sudah berapa kali dia terkejut hari ini. Untung dia tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, jika ada Sasuke yakin kini dia sudah berada di surga.

"Sasuke hari ini ada jadwal cek up ya? Sini-sini tante gendong ya." Penjaga petshop yang menyebut dirinya tante ini menggendong kucing milik Itachi ini dan membawanya ke meja kasir. Sasuke cengok, wajahnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Jadi kucing itu dinamai Sasuke oleh Itachi, 'dasar aniki gila' batin Sasuke mencak-mencak.

"Mas walinya Sasuke ya? Bisa isi formulir cek up Sasuke?"

Sasuke mulai terganggu dengan nama kucing yang seenaknya dinamai dengan namanya itu. Sasuke berjalan menuju meja kasir.

"Namanya siapa mas?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Jawabnya singkat. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah penjaga petshop ini menahan tawa.

"Apa Itachi sibuk hari ini?" penjaga petshop ini bertanya .

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengisi formulir, setelah selesai formulir itu diberikan pada penjaga petshop yang entah mengapa kalau dilihat-lihat semakin cantik. Hidungnya yang mancung juga matanya yang berwarna lavender terlihat kontras dengan rambutnya yang berwarna gelap, dan juga bibir mungil yang dibalut lipstik bergradasi itu semakin membuat wajahnya sempurna. Tiba-tiba rasa kesal Sasuke menguap begitu saja.

Setelah itu Sasuke mengikuti penjaga petshop masuk ke ruang cek up. Tidak ada orang lain di sana, hanya ada Sasuke dan penjaga petshop ini.

"Dimana dokternya?" Sasuke yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya. Tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, yang Sasuke lihat kali ini penjaga petshop ini menaruh kucing milik Itachi di ranjang kemudian mengambil jas putih dengan name tag bertuliskan drh. Hinata Hyuuga dengan foto si penjaga kasir di atasnya. Ok, Sasuke tidak mau lagi dibuat tekejut dia mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin dan menganggap ini bukan suatu hal yang perlu membuatnya kaget.

'Selalu ada hal yang disebut kemungkinan' kalimat ini terus terngiang-ngiang dikepala Sasuke. Jadi penjaga petshop ini bukan hanya seorang penjaga petshop tetapi juga seorang dokter hewan yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Ok, Sasuke paham. Tapi bagaimana bisa dokter merangkap sebagai penjaga petshop pertanyaan ini muncul dibenak Sasuke. Ah tentu saja bisa, nyatanya wanita ini bisa melakukannya. Sasuke manggut-manggut. Rasa penasaran semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kenapa seorang dokter bisa merangkap sebagai penjaga petshop?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari laki-laki yang Hinata yakini berusia sama dengannya ini terkekeh pelan.

"Karena aku suka." Jawab Hinata menggantung, Sasuke nampak tidak puas dengan jawaban wanita ini.

"Lalu apakah kamu juga pemilik dari petshop ini?" Tanya Sasuke ngasal.

"Iya aku pemiliknya."

Wah sungguh.

Sasuke sampai ternganga. Diusianya yang masih muda dia sudah menjadi dokter sekaligus pemilik petshop, benar-benar istri idaman. Tidak mau membuang sia-sia kesempatan emas ini Sasuke memulai aksinya.

"Cantik, pintar, pandai mencari uang, seorang dokter, pebisnis sukses. Apalagi yang kurang dari seorang Hinata Hyuuga." Sasuke mulai berani duduk di atas ranjang sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah memeriksa kucing Itachi itu.

"emhh, pendamping hidup?" Hinata menerka seakan tahu jawaban ini yang Sasuke inginkan.

" _Nice shot_. Lalu apakah sudah ada?"

"Aku terlalu sibuk dengan hewan-hewan sampai lupa rasanya menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki."

"Mau aku ingatkan kembali? Aku jamin kamu tidak akan menyesal jika menjawab iya." Katanya dengan sukses membuat pipi Hinata merona.

"Tidak perlu dijawab sekarang bu dokter." Sasuke menggendong kucing milik Itachi yang sudah selesai diperiksa. Hinata yang dari tadi tampak percaya diri kini seolah nyalinya hilang ditelan bumi.

"Aku akan datang kesini lagi lain waktu. Jadi bersiap-siaplah untuk melihat wajah tampanku ini." Sasuke mengedipkan mata, Hinata tersipu. 'Dasar Uchiha, kakak dan adik sama-sama pintar membuat orang terpesona' batin Hinata.

END 


End file.
